marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Queens, New York City (616)
New York City. The borough is coextensive with Queens County, an administrative division of category:New York 616 New York state, in the category:USA 616 United States. Located on the western portion of category:Long Island 616 Long Island, Queens is home to two of the twenty major category:New York City 616 New York City area airports JFK Airport, Queens (616) John F. Kennedy and LaGuardia Airport, Queens (616) LaGuardia; it is also the location of the New York Mets baseball team; the US Open tennis tournament; Flushing Meadows Park; Kaufman Astoria Studios; Silvercup Studios. As of the 2005 American Community Survey, immigrants comprise 47.6% of Queens residents. With a population of 2.3 million it is the second most populous borough in category:New York City 616 New York City (behind category:Brooklyn 616 Brooklyn) and the tenth most populous county in the category:USA 616 United States. It is also the nation's fourth-most-densely populated county (after the counties covering category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan, category:Brooklyn 616 Brooklyn and the category:Bronx 616 Bronx). The 2.3 million figure is the highest historical population for the borough. Were each borough an independent city, category:Brooklyn 616 Brooklyn and category:Queens 616 Queens would be the fourth- and fifth-largest cities in the category:USA 616 United States, respectively. If Queens were its own city it would be the fourth largest by population in the category:USA 616 U.S. Queens was established in 1683 as one of the original 12 counties of New York and was supposedly named for the Queen consort, Catherine of Braganza (1638-1705), the Portuguese princess who married King Charles II of category:England 616 England in 1662. The borough is often considered one of the more suburban boroughs (in comparison to category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan standards) of category:New York City 616 New York City. Neighborhoods in central Queens (except those situated along Queens Boulevard and the neighborhoods of Flushing and Jamaica), southern Queens, and eastern Queens have a look and feel similar to the bordering suburbs of western Nassau County. In its northwestern section, however, Queens is home to many urban neighborhoods and several central business districts. Long Island City, on the Queens' waterfront across from category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan, is the site of the Citicorp Building, the tallest skyscraper in category:New York City 616 New York City outside of category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan, and the tallest building on geographic category:Long Island 616 Long Island. (source Wikipedia:Queens Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #640 (2010) Anna Watson's house. Civil War Civil War: Front Line #01 (2006) Ben Urich and Sally Floyd have a drink after a funeral and ponder on the recent events. Dark Reign Dark Reign: The Hood #01 (2009) Parker Robbins gets home to sleep. When going back to work he's attacked by White Fang. Dark Reign: The Hood #03 (2009) Parker Robbins take some quality time with his family. Dark Reign: The Hood #04 (2009) Parker Robbins appartment. Parker Robbins spends some time with his family he's observed by White Fang. White Fang then goes to meet Parker Robbins' wife and daughter. Dark Reign: The Hood #05 (2009) When he comes back home, Parker Robbins finds the appartment empty. His wife and daughter had already moved to the new house. Fantastic Four Fantastic Four #542 (2007) A long abandonned factory. Mr Fantastic and the Torch infiltrate the Mad Thinker's base and talk to him. Heroic Age: One Month To Live Heroic Age: One Month To Live #01 (2010) Dennis Sykes' house. Heroic Age: One Month To Live #02 (2010) Dennis Sykes' house. Heroic Age: One Month To Live #03 (2010) Dennis Sykes' house. Heroic Age: One Month To Live #04 (2010) Dennis Sykes' house. Heroic Age: One Month To Live #05 (2010) Dennis Sykes' house. Heroes For Hire Heroes For Hire #04 (2007) Invincible Iron Man Invincible Iron Man #500 (2011) Ms Marvel Ms Marvel #012 (2007) Peter Parker Peter Parker #05 (2010) Freight yard. Vengeance of The Moon Knight Vengeance of The Moon Knight #09 (2009) }} Category:Queens 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05